


Comforts of the Night

by awritersdelight



Series: Wings Again [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Lucifer, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdelight/pseuds/awritersdelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel continues to seek out Lucifer for his own selfish needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforts of the Night

It became a thing, the two of them meeting in the early hours of the morning. Castiel would slip away from the others, from Dean and Sam and their crusade to end the apocalypse, and seek out the very angel they were trying to stop. He wasn’t proud of it, but Castiel found himself unable to stop.

Night after night when he left the Winchester brother's, to seek out more information, Castiel was really out seeking his brother. And every night Lucifer said the same thing, “So good to see you again, brother.” And it would always end the same.

“I grow tired of this game, Castiel. You seek me out and ask for the same thing night after night. If you want them all the time all you have to do is join my side.”

“I will not.”

“Then I cannot help you.” Lucifer turned his back to the much younger angel, knowing it was only a matter of minutes before the other gave in. Again. He was not delusional and knew soon Castiel would stop seeking him out, but until then he planned on taking full advantage of these nights. Lucifer turned to face the window, waiting to see if Castiel would play right into his hand and he was not disappointed. In the least.

Castiel took a step forward, hesitating before reaching out and grabbing a hold of Lucifer’s shirt, eyes down casted look much like the child he was. “Brother please.”

Lucifer smirked “Of course Castiel. I could never deny you anything.” He brought his hands up to where the wings would start and pour energy into them until they were buried in a twin set of wings. He could feel the full body shutter Castiel gave and even if he didn’t, he could see the way the wings themselves seemed to shake and shiver as they unfolded. “Feeling better brother?”

“Yes.” Castiel said sounding much younger then he truly was.

“Good.” Lucifer leaned in close, fingers running nimbly along the soft feathers, “You could have this all the time if you joined me.” He could see the protest already forming in Castiel and cut him off with a slow kiss. “But that can wait for another time. Now is about this.” He murmured against chapped lips. Lucifer unfurrowed his own wings, letting them surround them. Castiel’s own wings matched his movements, hiding them in their own private world. If only for the night.


End file.
